Kick Buttowski: A Contra Luz
by spooker-clok
Summary: querida alma.te cuento esta experiencia solo por casualidad, solo por osio, o solo porque quiero que sepas mas de mi. no puedo contártelo todo, porque se que perderías interés, solo puedo decir que fue una de las experiencias menos predecibles de mi vida. léela por casualidad, léela por interés, o solo léela porque si.


KB: A CONTRA LUZ

CAPITULO 1.

Jueves, 6:00 AM. El despertador te rompe el oído y tú lo único que puedes hacer es levantarte sin ningún ánimo de hacerlo. Me levanto de la cama, y me dirijo al baño para darme una buena ducha. Esta es una clase de esas ocasiones en las que solo el agua resbalando sobre tu piel puede borrar tus problemas, pero justo en ese mismo instante de paz y tranquilidad…

HONEY- Clarence Buttowski, siérreme esa llave del agua o le voy a apago el calentador!

KICK-Bueno mama, ya voy a salir PERO POR FAVOR NO ME APAGUES EL CALENTADOR!

El único momento de paz, interrumpido por los portazos y los agudos gritos de mi madre. Salí rápidamente del baño y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Joder, tenía tanto sueño, anoche no pude dormir nada pensando en mi nueva acrobacia, pero estoy seguro de que todo el esfuerzo y los regaños de la sr. Fispatrics de "No se me va a dormir, SR. Buttowski" valdrán la pena con saber que mi acrobacia será increíble.

Al bajar a la cocina mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno, y como persona medianamente civilizada me le acerque a darle los buenos días a pesar de saber que casi me rompe el tímpano.

KICK-Hola mama.

HONEY-Hola cariño.

KICK-En serio, es lo único que dirás considerando que casi me dejas sordo!

HONEY-Hay mire Clarence no quiero empezar la mañana peleando con usted entonces si es para pelear ni me dirija la palabra, yo soy su madre y me va a hablar con respeto!

KICK- (Diciendo con una expresión en el rostro de "destruiste mi oído bueno") Casi me matas con tus palabras, muy mal madre, la veo mal.

HONEY-Deje de hacerse la víctima y coma su desayuno antes de que se le haga tarde!

KICK-Yo no me hago la víctima, yo soy la víctima, o mejor dicho, mis pobres oídos lo son!

HONEY-Cómase ese maldito desayuno antes de que se lo embuta!

KICK-PENSAMIENTO: Mejor le hago caso antes de que me quite la cabeza o algo así.

Para mí ya era común despertar y empezar el día discutiendo con mi madre, era como una rutina que de alguna extraña manera no se podía evitar. Pero eso era solo el comienzo, solo faltaba que Brad o Briana me empezaran a joder como de costumbre. Me dispuse a simplemente esperar a que algo pasara, y a pensar en mi nueva acrobacia, Gunther y yo estaríamos esperando la ultima hora de clase para poder ser los primeros en salir y evitar la avalancha humana que se forma en el pasillo principal. Supongo que a estas alturas de la vida a mi madre se le habrá pasado un poco la rabia.

Mire al reloj que había en la pared y RAYOS, FALYAN 15 MINUTOS PARA QUE EMPIEZEN LAS CLASES! En serio me quede todo ese tiempo apendejado pensando? No le he dado ni un bocado a mi desayuno; comí lo más rápido que pude, tome mi mochila, la vieja azul y me despedí de mi madre.

KICK: Adiós, mama!

HONEY: Adiós cariño, ten un buen día en la escuela!

KICK: Si si, como sea!

Serré la puerta de un portazo, tome a azul y me dirigí rápidamente a la parada de autobús. Empecé a desacelerar mi paso para poder apreciar el bello paisaje, los árboles se ven muy hermosos en esta época del año, las aves cantan de rama con una delicadeza y elegancia tal que, no lo se me transmite una gran paz, me hace reflexionar HAY EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO, KICK?! No te distraigas con cursilerías y acelera el paso.

Cuando llegue a la parada de autobús hay estaba Gunther como de costumbre con una gran sonrisa al verme llegar. Traía su maleta muy abultada, creo que trajo lo que le pedí. De inmediato me dirigí a saludarlo.

KICK: Hola Gunther, como te va?

GUNTHER: Buenos días, KICK!

KICK: Al parecer tragiste lo que te pedi, verdad?

GUNTHER: Si , lo trage todo (Abre la maleta que traía, la cual estaba llena de voladores, petardos y polvora).

KICK: Muy bien amigo, esto si que funcionara!

GUNTHER: Sobre eso, puedes explicarme de nuevo cual es el plan?

KICK: En serio necesitas que te lo explique otra vez, te mande un correo anoche. OK, te lo explicare de nuevo; salgo despedido desde una rampa sobre mi skateboard, luego caigo en un trampolín puesto en la parte inferior de la rampa y cuando este en el aire elevándome, sacare un encendedor de mi bolsillo para poder prender la polvora y salir despedido a metros de distancia. VA A SER INCREIBLE!

El autobús llego rápidamente a la parada, Gunher y yo nos sentamos en los últimos asientos porque es donde se puede ver mejor el panorama. Llegamos a la escuela y las clases empezaron de repente, empezó mi calvario que dura 8 horas. Las clases pasaron muy lentamente pero afortunadamente están a punto de terminar, faltan solo 10 minutos, apúrate maldito reloj!

Finalmente paso (YAYYY) Gunther y yo salimos como volador sin palo(literalmente) pero justo cundo hiva llegando a la puerta me tropese con la persona que menos querria: KENDALL PERKINS!

KICK-Oye kendall, fíjate por donde vas!

KENDALL-Que me fije yo, tu abre los ojos y fíjate por donde vas pendejo!

KICK-Como te atreves a decirme pendejo, nadie le dice pendejo a Kick Buttowski!

Toda la multitud se aglomero alrededor de los hechos como abejas al panal, es incómodo ese momento en el que todo el mundo se reúne para solo saber que estas discutiendo con alguien a quien en serio detestas pero bueno, así son las cosas en esta escuela.

KICK-Ni me dirijas la palabra, no tengo ni ganas de verte PUTA!

KENDALL-Disculpa tú me respetas, poco hombre!

En ese momento me llene de una cólera tal que no podía controlarme e hice algo que nunca había hecho y que creo que nunca me perdonare: levante mi mano y con todas mis fuerzas le di una cachetada a Kendall! Ella cayo en el suelo como si el mundo se le hubiera ido encima y levantó su cabeza delicadamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y podía ver una gota de sangre corriendo por su labio.

Rápidamente la multitud total de la escuela de Melowbrook se aglomero en el pasillo principal alrededor de los hechos; unos me veían con caras de "cómo pudiste", otros de "nunca pensé que hicieras algo como eso", solo me limite a tratar de calmar a Kendall.

KICK-Kendall, yo…

KENDALL-Solo aléjate de mí, Clarence.

Algunas muchachas le ayudaron a levantarse y a llevarla a la enfermería. Todos se me quedaron viendo, las miradas eran como cuchillos y sentía tanta presión que Sali corriendo fuera de las instalación lleno de remordimiento y con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos.

Trataba de sacar ese recuerdo mi mente pero su mirada expresiva no podia salir de mi cabeza, solo podía secar las lagrimas de mis ojos y no ponerme a pensar en eso, aunque fuera mas difícil que evitar dormirse en clase de historia. Pronto llegue al Pico de la Viuda donde estaba Gunther esperándome frente a rampa y con una cara de rabia y decepción en el rostro .

KICK-Gunther, perdóname por llegartarde.

GUNTHER-Como fue que lo hiciste, como se te ocurre hacer eso?!

KICK-Como sabes lo que le hice a Ken… Como supiste lo que hice?

GUNTHER-Duuh, está en el twitter de la escuela.

KICK-Sabes que no perdamos más tiempo, solo quiero olvida ese recuerdo.

GUNTEHR-Está bien, pero te lo recordare en la cara cuando estés más contento.

Me pare en la parte alta de la rampa y subí en mi vieja azul, tratando d olvidar el trágico recuerdo. Fue muy duro poder sacarlo de mi mente el recuerdo de las miradas y los silenciosos impulsos dentro de mí.

Fue como una sacudida a mis sentidos, como un choque colosal en mi cabeza, como caerse desde el pico de la viuda 32 veces, solo me limite a concentrarme en la acrobacia. Tome impulso, respire ondo y me deje caer en la inmensidad del vacio.

El aire corriendo por mi cara, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, la paz del momento y luego, el rcuerdo vuelve a mi mente, la barrera de paz se destruye y mi concentración se pierde ocupado por el momento en el que levante mi brazo en ese momento de ira. En ese momento mi concentración se enfoca en el momento y olvido encender la polvora. Caigo al vacio, solo escuchando un sumbido en mi oído, la angustia en mi alma.

GUNTHER- KICKK!

KICK- Aaahhh!


End file.
